No Words Needed
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Maybe that's their problem he muses, they rely on their mutual understanding of each other and their ability to communicate with just their eyes and body language. Words are rarely, truly needed between them. TIVA!


**Title:** No Words Needed

**Summary:** Maybe that's their problem he muses, they rely on their mutual understanding of each other and their ability to communicate with just their eyes and body language. Words are rarely, truly needed between them.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** It hurts to admit this but I sadly don't own Tiva or anything NCIS related.

**XXxxXXxxXX  
****XXxxXXxxXX  
****XXxxXXxxXX**

As Tony drove his rental car around D.C. , hours passed and all he did was think. About everything that seemed to be falling apart in his life but mostly he thought about Ziva. It hurt to even think about her right now but he couldn't seem to stop. At the end of the day, mistakes and all she was his partner, his best friend and the woman he is hopelessly in love with. Of course he's never said the latter part out loud, not even to himself. He's thought it in his head, admitted it to himself silently but he's never said the actual words. Maybe that's their problem he muses as he finally decides to go home because other wise he's going to run out of gas and have to walk home. They rely on their mutual understanding of each other and their ability to communicate with just their eyes and body language. Words are rarely, truly needed between them.

Tony's mind continues to run, thinking and over thinking every moment with Ziva, the good, the bad and everything in between as he parks his rental and makes his way into his apartment. His hand rests on the doorknob and subconsciously he checks the lock, eyes going from dazed to sharp when he discovers his door is not locked. Unholstering his side arm, his turns the knob and busts in, gun raised ready to defend himself and his home. The lights are on but he doesn't see anyone, he does notice his bedroom door cracked open however. As quietly as he can, he walks over and carefully peeks in through the crack. The sight that meets his eyes makes his heart melt.

There is Ziva, curled up in a ball on his bed, her back to the door. He knows she's not sleeping they've shared a bed too many times for him to not know how she sleeps. She waiting. For him. His first instinct is to go to her, to wrap her in his arms and shut out the rest of the world but then he hears her words in his head 'I felt alone' and it's like being kicked in the gut all over. So he walks away from the sight of her in his bed, not ready to make a choice in regards to her, to them, at just that moment.

He locks his front door first, then puts his gun away before checking that his gear is stocked up. He's not hungry but looks in his refrigerator anyway, closing it without getting anything. He double checks that he locked the door and the lockbox for his gun before checking his gear again. He checks his email and sighs because he knows he can't pussyfoot around anymore.

He stands in front of his bedroom door and finally pushes it open, she doesn't move. He walks over to his dresser, pulls out an old sweat shirt and pants and lies them on the bed next to her. They don't say anything as he walks into the bathroom. When he comes out in nothing but boxers she is wearing his clothes and hers are folded neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. He grabs her clothes off the chair, leaving the room for just a few minutes to throw them in the washer. He doesn't see Ziva take a deep shuttering breath.

He pauses outside the door again because he knows this is the moment of truth. He can walk back in there, climb into bed with her and silently let her know that as angry and disappointed he is in her actions, she is still the one. That it's always been her and always will be, that they will find a way to mend the broken pieces of their relationship. Or he can sleep on the couch, telling her without words that it's over, that they (whatever they were) are over. They will be partners but not friends or anything else for that matter. Standing outside his bedroom door with Ziva on the other side, in his clothes, in his bed, waiting for him, Tony sighs heavily and makes his choice.

**XXxxXXxxXX  
XXxxXXxxXX  
XXxxXXxxXX**

**AN:** So umm, yea. I just kind of left it there because I couldn't decide how to end it. Everyone can make up their own ending I guess, lol. I just needed to write this out before tonight's episode, I'm so freaking nervous about Tiva because we know Gibbs ain't going anywhere.


End file.
